


既然那芒刺使他退却

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley is Human(?), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have a lot of feelings, I keep my promises, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Romance, is2g this will have a happy ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 他已经把太多的此时与此刻献祭在过去的圣坛之上了。他们已经时日不多。AU，系列文。十年。这远远不够，但这是他们所有的全部。亚茨拉菲尔努力抓住每一个瞬间。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466338) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



_2008_ _年，十一月_

离开克鲁利是件难事，哪怕只有几个小时；但克鲁利坚持要他离开，显然是因为他前一天的状态而感到尴尬——或许甚至有些羞耻。他夜里睡了十个小时；亚茨拉菲尔安静地躺在他旁边，确保他一个梦也不会做。这个早晨，他看上去几乎回归正常了，但一直向亚茨拉菲尔投去犹疑的目光，仿佛担心自己一眨眼他就会消失。

他的目光像一尊开裂的铃，像一桩指控，在亚茨拉菲尔的体内震响。他应该早就知道才对——在他回来、再次看到克鲁利的那个瞬间就应该明白了：他不够谨慎——在如此之短的一段时间里，他已经留下了太深的指纹。他早该看出来他经历了多少痛苦，早该意识到这一切是如何搅扰着克鲁利，让他陷入恐惧。早该在几周前就吻他——或许 _几个月_ 以前——而不是等着他跨出第一步，就因为他曾经一向如此。

书店依然杂乱不堪，预言、魔法相关的书丢得到处都是，而他三天的研究得到了什么结果？除了更多的疑问，以及克鲁利在他怀中崩溃的记忆之外，什么都没有。三天没有说过一句话。对一位天使而言，不算什么。对克鲁利而言，曾经也不算什么。对一位人类而言？难以忍受；不公平； _残忍_ 。

再也不会发生这种事了。

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指。书自己回到了上了铰链的架子后边的暗室，他的笔记和日记回到了藏好的盒子。如果他能找到答案，那答案不会是在这里，不会是在这些他过去已经读过太多遍的文字中间。他的书曾经也没能回答他；他凭什么以为这一次会有所收获？

或许，他少有地、对自己完全诚实地想道，他只是想要把这个世界上的一切关在门外，直到领悟给他带来的痛楚过去。他被吓到了，因为不知怎的克鲁利还存留着某些他前世的记忆；因为他再清楚不过，会有怎样的恐怖在其中窥伺。因为害怕那是他的错，是他在克鲁利生活中的存在使得这些梦出现。因为他感觉被撕裂了，被一种热望扯向一边——或许克鲁利能想起 _更多_ ；被另一种默祷扯向另一边——愿他永远不要这么做。

书店的后墙有扇门，眼下它通向一间扫帚柜。亚茨拉菲尔不记得他在克鲁利在场时有没有打开过那扇门了。他希望没有。他深吸一口气，脑海中想着克鲁利在花店楼上的公寓。当他打开门时，门后有台阶通向几间房间；一秒钟前它们还不存在。

他花了很长时间，打理这个地方，巨细靡遗，努力让它看起来有人常住，努力回想着人类会把什么东西留在家里。他在克鲁利在夜间熟睡时去了趟洗手间和厨房，一样样记住了里面的东西，列出一张清单。所有的厨具（不能看起来太新、太没有用过）；一些很智能的现代电器，用来加热、冷却、搅拌、清洗；一把剃刀，他将不得不假装使用它，直到习惯成自然；一把牙刷，背后中央有一块奇怪的小小橡胶垫。

这间公寓对两个人来说太小了。他把它拓宽，确保起居室里有足够的空间，好让克鲁利能在一角休息；在十九世纪之初他们刚搬到伦敦时，他就是这么做的。悲痛涌了上来；他将它压了下去。他已经把太多的此时与此刻献祭在过去的圣坛之上了。他们已经时日不多。

他让浴缸深而奢侈。曾经他也享受过沐浴，在照明还需要用烛光、仆人从厨间挑来热水的时候。现在一切简单得多了。所有的事情都简单得多了；他们太聪明了，这些人类，创造力如此不可思议，想象力如此无止无终。

（为什么非要在他们才刚刚起步的时候结束一切？还有那么多 _新的东西_ ，那么多新的东西会出现。这是 _暴殄天物_ 。这是 _犯罪_ 。这是……这是那个 **大计划** (1)，而他什么都做不了。）

他做了他印象中克鲁利喜欢的床，宽大、离地很高，有不太硬也不太软的床垫。已经没人要四柱床了，对吧？真可惜，他一直喜欢拉上床帘的感觉：就像被一对温暖的翅膀围抱。

一整天他都在做这件事，在房间之间来回走动，推敲每个细节：日用品，便利器具，高档的东西。还有一些给克鲁利的东西，不过他立刻意识到那些东西提前备好会很不合适，只能叹一口气，挥手把它们变走。他晚些时候可以再把它们带回来。他想放一台电视，但不知道怎么对付那些电线，于是用收音机取而代之。反正克鲁利一直都觉得他很老派；反正相比看，他一直更喜欢听。

在他结束之后，他累坏了，好几年都没有这么累过了。但疲倦之下有一丝柔软的快乐，是那种为了值得的回报而努力工作所导致的疲倦。他不经常像这样从零开始创造出东西来，也不记得他上一次为除了他的书以外的东西投入这么多心血和关照时是在做什么，但他想到邀请克鲁利来这里住、让他明白他属于这里的可能性，于是这一切就看起来仍欠些什么。

他瞥了一眼起居室中间的咖啡桌。一念之间，一个水晶花瓶出现在那里。亚茨拉菲尔看了它很长时间。然后他下楼去了店里，拿起电话。

克鲁利在铃响第二遍时就接了电话，仿佛是一看到亚茨拉菲尔的名字就抓起了手机。亚茨拉菲尔小心地吸了一口气。

“今晚你过来的时候，”他说，很欣慰自己的声音没有颤抖，“你能带花来吗？”

克鲁利惊讶地哼了一声，紧接着笑了起来。

“应该没问题。”亚茨拉菲尔能听到他的微笑，“要什么特别的吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼睛。

“玫瑰，”他说。

* * *

_2009_ _年，八月_

“我想我们明天晚上可以出去一趟，”克鲁利说，语气显得过于随意；要不是正全神贯注于在市场摊位上找到的一本可爱的小诗集，亚茨拉菲尔本该立刻听出来的。“去看场剧。找个好点的地方吃晚饭。”

“你想就行，”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地回答，把书页向光线倾斜，这样他就能看到页边空白处铅笔留下的些微痕迹。有人曾经尝试过自己写一首情诗，但是绝望地放弃了，从书页上擦去了石墨，但衷心话语的印痕留了下来。“你有什么特别想看的吗? ”

克鲁利犹豫的时间太长了，正好够他引起注意。克鲁利像往常一样伸开四肢趴在沙发的另一头，双脚没有搭在亚茨拉菲尔的膝头，不过，只要亚茨拉菲尔表示出一点应允，他就会进入他的那寸空间。他故作若无其事地盯着天花板，也就意味着他实际上相当紧张；亚茨拉菲尔立刻对手头的书失去了兴趣。

“他们在重演《无事生非》了，”克鲁利说，“我想我们可以——嗯，你知道，已经一年了——”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的心脏停跳了一瞬；他拼了命地在脑海中罗列着快到离谱的一切，日期接着日期、时刻接着时刻。克鲁利终于冒险瞥了一眼他的脸；他所看见的，无论那是什么，让他的眼神带上了一丝难以忍受的愧疚。他兀然坐了起来，挪了一下身子，把脚放回地面，然后（当然是个巧合）开始查看手机，来掩盖自己脸上的神情。

“当我没说，庆祝这种事本来就很奇怪——”

“不，不是的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，把书放到一边，用意念让自己的手指不再颤抖，“只是——让我吃了一惊。真的已经一整年了吗？”

他沿着沙发挪了过去，把手覆上克鲁利的后腰，感到那里的紧张缓和了下来。要多久才能看见亚茨拉菲尔在他身上留下的伤痕愈合？它们会有愈合的一天吗？或者，难道这不仅是他在这段人生中所犯的错？难道不知怎的，克鲁利还带着每一次亚茨拉菲尔深深伤害他之后留下的疤痕？

克鲁利还在做梦。有一两次他做了很可怕的噩梦，但亚茨拉菲尔让那些梦不复出现；只要他在克鲁利身边，他就再也不会像以前那样受苦了。他们要是不睡在一张床上，他就无能为力了，但现在他们已很少不睡在一张床上，偶尔才会有一次；虽然亚茨拉菲尔一直觉得睡眠是浪费时间，他仍然珍惜拥抱着克鲁利安静地躺着的时刻——他还能假装一切一直就是这样，而且还将继续这样下去。

他依然不知道克鲁利梦见他过去生命的碎片一事意味着什么。他人类的生命：他 _前世_ 中似乎从来没有做过这样的梦。他从没有记起过他真实的形态，他的翅膀或鳞片，或他自己瞳孔为两道细缝的那双眼睛，或他们每一次相遇，或他们每一次分别。他从没有梦见过环球剧院、罗马，还有 **那座花园** (2)。

唯一的不同是他脸颊上的文身。前世中它从没有出现过；亚茨拉菲尔都不敢问起它。他终于问及此事的时候，克鲁利不太情愿回答，但最后他还是叹了口气，带着那种以前试着解释过但从没解释清楚的无奈回答了。

“在什么地方看到过一眼，我十七岁的时候，我就是觉得……就是觉得 _很对_ 。它就是要在这个地方的。”他拍拍盘起的蛇，神情充满爱意。“听起来很没逻辑，我知道。”

“它 _确实_ 很对，”亚茨拉菲尔如此回答，用指尖拂过墨迹，而克鲁利屏住呼吸，惊诧地望着他，松了一口气。“再对不过了。”

此刻，他倾身向前，把嘴唇覆上那个文身，听见克鲁利的叹息；最后一丝焦虑也融化了，离开了他。

“所以说你已经买了票啰？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，因为克鲁利些微的脸红而笑了，“或许还预定了晚餐的座位？”

“如果你想去的话——”

“我确实想去。”亚茨拉菲尔凑过去好好吻了他，向他的唇间吻进抚慰与爱，紧抓住这个瞬间，努力不去思考未来。“我当然想去。”

但他依然没法把它——思绪深处那句无情的低语——推到一边： _过去一年了。还有十年。_

* * *

_2010_ _年，六月_

克鲁利对自己开宾利这件事相当犹豫，这让亚茨拉菲尔很惊讶。他本以为他可以直接把车给他，把车还给他正当的主人，但他忽略了人类的理智在涉及金钱价值之时那种微妙的平衡。不是克鲁利 _不想_ 接过方向盘——亚茨拉菲尔基本上能看见每次他们驾车时他的手指蠢蠢欲动——只是他同样担心让这么一辆价值很高的车有所损坏，而且亚茨拉菲尔也不能直接跟他解释说这辆车是真的有神佑吧。

最终他还是靠假装头疼把克鲁利哄进了驾驶位，在他们要去看一眼克鲁利父母的老房子的那一天。克鲁利小心翼翼地载着他们俩驶出伦敦中心，如此谨小慎微，以至于亚茨拉菲尔不得不抑制住让他开得稍微快一点的冲动；但他们一上高速公路，他就放松了下来，陷进座位里，就仿佛它是为他量身定做的一样。

（亚茨拉菲尔想过，或许它的确是。1941年的时候，他不曾得知完整的故事，而现在他再也无从得知了。）

“应该会乱得不成样子，”克鲁利说道，一边娴熟地超了一辆在中车道磨磨唧唧的拖车，“先提醒你一下。不是什么可爱的乡村小木屋，更像是一集非常恐怖的《囤积癖》节目 (3)。”

“我肯定见过更糟的。”

克鲁利闷闷地哼了一声。亚茨拉菲尔想问他很多问题，有关他的童年、他的父母，但他不敢问。克鲁利或许会反问他的家庭，而眼下，亚茨拉菲尔暂时成功避开了这种折磨。只要他们彼此都认为家庭是一个最好避而不谈的话题，他就不必向克鲁利撒谎了。

“你真的一直没回来过——”

“自从葬礼那天之后。一直没有。没有心情回来。”

亚茨拉菲尔咬住嘴唇，看着窗外的风景，很高兴自己不用开车。他从不喜欢开车，只是感到有责任保持宾利的运转。巨大的影子奔过天空；他仰起脖颈，看到锈红色的翅膀掠过视线边缘。

“再次见到他们真是太好了，”他喃喃道。

“嗯？”

“红鸢 (4)。你知道，它们曾经到处都是，尤其是在城市里。在大多数情况下，它们是清道夫。清除街道上的腐肉之类的。但是人们像对待害虫一样扑杀他们，直到有一天一只红鸢都不剩了。直到重新引入它们的项目开始为止。”

克鲁利笑了起来，向亚茨拉菲尔投去充满爱意的一瞥。

“你谈论这类事情时，听起来总像是你经历过的轶事似的。”他笑道。

亚茨拉菲尔不置可否地支吾了一声，急忙把刚刚的谈话在脑海中回放了一遍，确保自己没说出什么让人吃惊的话来。很难记住哪些东西他应该有印象、哪些不应该有，哪些是十年前发生的事情、哪些是久达一个世纪的旧闻。他记得那些鸢在肮脏的城市里与腐尸的缠斗。话说回来，他甚至还记得森林里还有狼出没的日子。

克鲁利的驾驶看起来越来越轻松自如了，而亚茨拉菲尔注视着他，有时不加遮掩，有时则是眼角的一瞥，时不时微笑起来——因为克鲁利会心不在焉地抚摩车子的某些部分，仿佛它是一只他喜爱的宠物。要是以后能让克鲁利一直担任开车一责，亚茨拉菲尔不惜再多装几次头疼。

他们的目的地风景好得让人惊讶；克鲁利表现出的反感让亚茨拉菲尔以为这儿多少会是一片平民区，但塔德菲尔德这个村子在夏日阳光下显得十分可爱，像明信片一样完美。

“所以这就是你长大的地方？”他脱口而出。

克鲁利驾车在村子的中心穿梭，做了个酸溜溜的怪相。

“老天，不是，”他咕哝道，“你能想象我在这个地方和当地小孩跑来跑去，就跟《知名五人组》 (5) 里一样？不，我在斯文登一处地产里长大的。我离开之后我父母才搬到这里来的。你懂，我再也不是他们的累赘，他们就可以选择自己想要的生活了。”

他话中的苦涩能让牛奶都变苦；亚茨拉菲尔为他感到难过。他已经开始意识到，这是另一个规律：在克鲁利的每一次生命中（至少，在他最近的每一次生命中），他好像从来都没有过爱他的父母。他想知道这是否意味着什么，还是说这只是运气实在太糟。

（在过去一年左右的时间里，他花时间做了一项不同的研究。搜索出生记录和家谱，以及在线档案；阅读旧的人口普查。他证实了自己长期以来的猜测：克鲁利在过去每次死去，都会在一年内重生，表面上是一个有着正常人类父母的正常人类婴儿。目睹那些日期被安排好，目睹他的生命中有那么多都早早结束，这令人心痛。哥本哈根是他最长的一生。亚茨拉菲尔希望，在离开后的这几十年里，要是他还能回去就好了，哪怕只有一次。此刻，有很多事他都希望自己能够改变。）

“到了，”克鲁利说，把本特利停在一扇生锈的大门前，那门基本上被附近的树篱牢牢挡住了。“呃。出师不利啊。”

他掏出一串钥匙，走出车门打开大门，亚茨拉菲尔看着远处的小屋。它可能已经久失保养，但稍为修葺，可以变成一个可爱的住处。他忍着笑看着克鲁利费力地把大门打开，接着在与树篱的搏斗中宣告惨败。

克鲁利摇摇晃晃地回到驾驶座上。他的头发上粘了一点女贞叶子 (6)，看上去就像一个正在谋划大规模谋杀植物的人。

“应该把我的剪枝刀带来的，”他喃喃道，一边把宾利车挂上档，一边慢慢地穿过草木疯长的大门，“或者带上一个喷火器。”

“你肯定可以很快把它搞定的。”接着亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。“你 _真有一个_ 喷火器？”

“我没有，但别跟那些树篱这么讲。”

车在杂草丛生的砂石路上停了下来。亚茨拉菲尔走出车门时，首先意识到的是一切都如此安静，没有车辆往来，也没有窸窣人声；空气似乎无比洁净；在这里六月的天气是多么完美啊。

“ _真好_ ，”亚茨拉菲尔脱口而出，他指的并不是小木屋本身——它看起来肯定需要很多修缮，而是这个 _地方_ ，这个村庄和它周围的乡间。这儿有一种关爱的感觉，一种柔软、简单的关爱，就像一个孩子用胖乎乎的手臂包住自己最喜爱的玩具一样。“这儿感觉是个好地方。”

克鲁利正在四处张望，自从他们到达这里时就一直皱着的眉头开始放松下来。

“没错，”他说，抬起头来打量着爬上屋顶的常春藤，闭上一会眼睛，让阳光照在他的脸上。“比我……记得的要好。”

克鲁利想要把整个地方打扫干净，然后把它卖掉。亚茨拉菲尔突然想道，说不定他能说服他留下这个地方。他觉得他会愿意回来。或许在夏季的周末和克鲁利一起来这里。稍稍远离一下城市。

“好了，来吧。”克鲁利摸出前门钥匙，把门推开，“做好心理准备。”

“我还是觉得你多虑——”门猛地打开了，然后马上在半路撞到了门廊顶上的一堆什么东西，“天哪。”

“我就说嘛。”

“是啊，没错，”亚茨拉菲尔从克鲁利身后望进去，看见几张摇摇欲倾的茶几上小摆件堆成了山，每个台阶上都堆满了叠起来的衣物，一捆捆杂志摆得倒整齐，但已经积满了灰。“这应该需要一点时间。”

克鲁利注视着穿过天花板的木梁，最近的窗户投下一片金色的阳光。

“不过，”他慢慢地说，“应该没问题的，对吧？我印象里这儿……我不知道……还要更黑一些。更冷。更狭小。但是如果我们重新装修一下……”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑了；他扣住克鲁利的胳膊，将自己的脸颊放在他的肩膀上片刻。

“我刚刚也这么想，亲爱的。”

* * *

_2011_ _年，四月_

当加百列和圣德芬走进书店时，亚茨拉菲尔立刻想起了他们的上一次会面；回忆如此有力，他发现自己扎根在地，甚至无法强迫自己露出笑容，或者说出一句问候。完全是不经意地，他瞥了一眼用天鹅绒盖着的钢琴——但是这一次克鲁利不在这里，这一次不是克鲁利在这里注视着一切的终结。

刹那间，他的心变得冷硬，接着，在下一次呼吸之间，他就感到它碎成一摊，变作一阵他一生中从未感受过的、冷酷的愤怒。不。不会再来一次了。他不会再任其发生了。他的手攥起拳头，让自己的表情显得自然，或许还带点欢迎。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”加百列摆出一副愉快的表情，张开双臂仿佛要拥抱他，尽管他做梦都不会想这么做，“很高兴见到你！”

“加百列，”亚茨拉菲尔亲切地回答，“圣德芬。我有何荣幸与你们见面？”

“恐怕是正事，不是什么荣幸，”加百列仿佛要交换一个秘密似的做了个怪相。他环顾了一下书店。“或许我们应该——”

“眼下这儿没有其他人，”亚茨拉菲尔挥了挥手，门自己锁上了，标识翻到了 _暂停营业_ 一面。他能听出自己的声音是冰冷的；他希望加百列听不出来。“我们可以畅所欲言。”

“好极了。”加百列停了下来，打量着一排厨艺书，然后又不赞成地打量了一下书店的其他角落，“你的书和上次相比好像又变多了，亚茨拉菲尔。”

“很不幸生意要求如此，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，努力不让语气带上讽刺，“要是没有书的话就很难卖书。人类就这样。”

“人类，”圣德芬咕哝道，带着那种悠然的蔑视，一位只在远处见过他们、像践踏蚂蚁一样随意践踏他们的天使所有的蔑视。

“总之，”加百列说，双手啪地一合，然后钻木取火似地搓起手来，“我们不是来闲聊的。我们得到了一些有关敌基督此刻在何处的信息。”

亚茨拉菲尔咽下了一阵恐慌。

“是吗？”

“没错，看上去地狱打算让他被美国大使馆收留，就在这儿，在伦敦。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

立刻，那个想法闪过了亚茨拉菲尔的脑海，让他吃了一惊——它是如此简单，拥有如此冷漠、锋利的逻辑： _意味着我可以把他杀掉，然后一切就能结束了？让那个孩子出局，整件事就办不成了，不是吗？_

他吸了一口气稳住自己，被自己吓到了，但那个想法已经挥之不去。

“这意味着什么，加百列？”

“这 _意味着_ ，要监视这件事，你的位置再完美不过，亚茨拉菲尔。地狱已经在家庭里安插了眼线，当然了，确保他长大之后会变得邪恶之类的。嗯，这是他们的权利，你也不能否认，但我们也不想让那些眼线做的太过，对吧？我们也得插手，世界要末日了，惩恶扬善也不能有所懈怠，对吧？”

“是，”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地说，“我想不能。”

“好极了！”加百列拍了拍他的肩膀。亚茨拉菲尔拼了命才没让自己躲开。“那就让你去监视他们，确保他们别太自在了，随时向我们报告那个男孩怎么样了。他不能在他的十一岁生日之前遇到任何麻烦。知道了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“如果还需要别的什么的话，我们会让你知道。”加百列转身准备离开，“你得及时提交报告，我们眼下时间很紧。”

“当然了，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“我做梦也不会有异议。”

他为他们打开了门，挥手看着他们离去。有很长一段时间，他就站在那儿；他站得太久了，以至于在他反应过来之前，克鲁利已经回来了，摇摇晃晃地拿着两个购物袋和一盘看上去蔫头蔫脑的芦苇（大概马上就会加入已经在亚茨拉菲尔的公寓里住下的其他抢救出来的绿植），嘴里嘟囔着什么。

亚茨拉菲尔的脚不受他意志的控制，自己走了过去。他紧紧包住克鲁利，听见他惊讶地抽了一口气；他把脸埋进克鲁利的脖颈，闭上眼睛，吸进他的气息，感受着他胸腔中的心跳。

“亚茨拉菲尔？怎么了？”购物袋掉在了地上；一阵刮刮擦擦的声音，好像是那盆芦荟被推进了最近的书架。克鲁利的胳膊围住了他，把他抱紧了。“发生了什么？”

_他们不会再把你从我这里夺走了。_

“几个……相识刚刚来拜访。”亚茨拉菲尔说道。他深呼吸，让熟悉的气息使他平静下来。“我不太喜欢他们。他们让我有点不安。”

克鲁利吻了吻他的头发，一只手安慰地抚过他的背。

“你要我帮你打他们一顿吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔很不体面地闷声嗤了一声，脸还埋在克鲁利的领口。

“你？”

“你该瞧瞧这两个胳膊肘在打架的时候能做些什么。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来，抬起头在克鲁利的脸颊上吻了一下。

“不会有什么用的，”他叹道。“但还是非常感谢。”

* * *

_2012_ _年，五月_

沃洛克·道林绝对是个小混蛋，在亚茨拉菲尔看来如此；但话说回来，他还没满四岁，而且至少他还没有养成大发脾气时就召来地狱烈火的习惯。

实际上，即便有当他保姆的奇怪的撒旦教修女和当他保镖的粗野恶魔的影响，他看上去也还是非常平凡。亚茨拉菲尔不敢进屋，但他看着男孩在花园里玩耍，在他母亲带他出门游玩时悄悄地跟着他。

又一年过去了。亚茨拉菲尔依然想不明白该怎么下手。

 _他是敌基督_ ，亚茨拉菲尔想过，在深夜抬头盯着天花板，手指拂过克鲁利的头发， _杀了他是一件好事，肯定的。去保护整个世界，和世界上所有的人。_

（但他没有在想整个世界，他想的是在早晨用吻唤醒克鲁利，他想的是克鲁利在睁眼之前就会露出的那个笑容。）

然后他前去那座房子，看着那个孩子被他母亲满花园追着跑，高兴地尖叫着；看着她一把提起他、紧紧抱住他，而他一边扯着嗓子尖叫一边大笑。看着那个保姆，虽然她行为古怪、老是用“撒旦万岁！”和人打招呼，照顾他时也充满友善和爱意。哪怕是那个男孩的父亲，虽然——说实话——并不怎么出现在他的生活之中，但的确有 _尽力_ 抽空他的儿子待在一起，而沃洛克显然很爱他，把他视作偶像，至少在他生命的这个阶段之中如此。

亚茨拉菲尔想过在今天下手。他们要去动物园；制造一起交通事故应该不难。他看着男孩兴奋地钻进车里，嘴里喊着什么猴子、鹦鹉和企鹅，紧紧抓着他额头上有倒五角星标志的玩具熊。

在他的灵魂深处，他感到作呕，感到冷，感到被背弃。他转过身去。那么，就不选在今天了。不选在现在，因为这个孩子如此快乐；因为如此突然、如此残忍地失去那个孩子，会撕裂他母亲的心。

（但会有哪一天 _不会_ 如此吗？）

亚茨拉菲尔几乎没意识到自己回到了书店。他跟克鲁利说过自己会迟点回来；他想他可以去别的什么地方，坐在哪个黑暗的角落，承受自己的负罪和懦弱，但他发觉自己只想 _回家_ 。只想在那间现在或许可以称作 _他们的_ 公寓里找到克鲁利——他或许在做晚餐，或许在看那档讲各种服装的电视节目——然后把抉择留给另一个晚上。

走到门前时，他放慢了脚步。他听到了音乐；是钢琴曲。他的心脏停跳了一瞬，然后开始颤抖。他停下来听了一会儿，然后又听了一会。曲调很熟悉，但他想不起来。他用颤抖的手开了门。

克鲁利在一个小节中间停了下来，转过身，表情显得惊讶而内疚。

“我——我以为你不会这么早回来——”

“你经常这么做吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。克鲁利紧张地看着他的脸；亚茨拉菲尔不知道自己的表情是什么样的，也不知道他心中的一片混乱有多少反映在了他的脸上。“我是说，弹钢琴？”

“不——不是很经常，”他的眼睛尴尬地往琴键撇去，“我——嗯。其实我一直有在上课。是——想要给你一个惊喜。或许。说实话，我还没想好。不知道你会不会喜欢。”

“嗯，确实是个惊喜。”

亚茨拉菲尔发觉自己走近了他。克鲁利已经把与钢琴配套的琴凳拿了出来。在他的膝后，一条木雕的蛇探出头来，让亚茨拉菲尔的眼中涌起了眼泪——他就在这儿，这画面多么熟悉又多么不同啊。这让他痛苦，也让他感到快乐，好像物归原主，好像这就是他一直在怀念的事物。他走到克鲁利身边，弯腰吻了他，就像这台钢琴依旧崭新之时那样。碰到克鲁利时，他感到溢出克鲁利身体的紧张。这些日子，他不常感到紧张了，但仍然存在这种时刻：过去的幽魂在他们之间熙攘而过。

“我确实喜欢它，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你在弹什么，顺便一问？”

克鲁利大笑起来。

“只有你才会问这个问题。”

“我该知道吗？”

克鲁利在琴凳上挪动了一下身子，给亚茨拉菲尔让出位置，然后又弹起同一首曲子。亚茨拉菲尔看见，他很擅长弹琴，他的手轻捷地移动，没有错过一个音符，也不曾犹豫。他一定是上了一段时间的钢琴课，一声不响地重新捡起他在梦中勉强记起的那些技能。一阵汹涌而突然的爱充满了他，让他震悚；他的手臂环过克鲁利的手腕，看着他的手指轻巧地越过琴键。

“有印象了吗？”克鲁利喃喃道。亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头。“说真的，有一天我要把你按在座位上，逼着你把《这才是我说的音乐》(7) 全系列听完，直到你补完剩下半个世纪的课。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来。

“很耳熟，”他承认道，“我想我有听到你听过。”

克鲁利转过头去，再次吻了亚茨拉菲尔的嘴角，接着漏了一个音，做了个怪相，把注意力转回钢琴上。

“听着，”克鲁利说，弹得更响了一点，然后唱道，“ _我能为了爱做任何事，噢，我能为了爱做任何事，但我不会那么做……_ ”(8)

天旋地转；亚茨拉菲尔深深吸了一口气；第无数次，他问自己他究竟能否在世界的涟漪中理解哪怕一点点上帝的不可言说的计划，以及它的后果。

克鲁利停下演奏，在琴凳上侧过身，皱起眉头抚了一下亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊。

“你没事吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔看进他的眼睛，蜜金色的，充满了忧虑，充满了爱。 _不能是孩子_ ，他记了起来：克鲁利嗓音中的恐惧和难以置信。 _你不能杀死孩子。_

“我爱你，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说道，把他的脸埋进克鲁利的肩膀，好藏起他的眼泪；如释重负与绝望像在浴缸中震荡的水花一样冲击着他，在一瞬间，他知道了，只能有一个正确的选择。

噢，听克鲁利因为他的话而发出的轻轻的抽气声，就仿佛他依然不能相信那些话，仿佛他不敢奢望那些话是对着他说的。

“我也爱你，”他低声说进亚茨拉菲尔的头发，“你想我弹点别的吗？”

“我想要你为我弹你学会的每一首曲子，”亚茨拉菲尔热切地回答，“随便什么时候你都能在这儿练习。”

“暂时还没有多少，”克鲁利承认道，吻了他的耳朵，然后放开了他，“说实话，我还没开始弹那些经典的东西。但我可以弹这个……”

他再次把手放上键盘，开始弹奏。他不像刚刚那样自如了，但亚茨拉菲尔在几个小节之后就听出了这首曲子。他微笑起来。

“不是说要给我补这个世纪的课吗？”

“嘘，我知道你喜欢这首的。”

亚茨拉菲尔倚在克鲁利的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，听着《有一只夜莺在贝克利广场上歌唱》的轻柔旋律。

他想着从动物园回来，筋疲力尽但兴奋不已的沃洛克·道林。想着他的保姆让他上床睡觉，他的母亲走进房间向他道晚安，还有他会做的那些有关超级英雄和恐龙的幼稚的梦。他想着一年又一年将会过去，世界正毫无察觉地向着终局旋转前进。无论他多么用力地把克鲁利拥入怀中，到头来他还是会被夺走。

_但我不能那么做。我不会那么做。哪怕是为了你也不能。对不起，我亲爱的。对不起，我根本不该有这样的想法的。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 原文为the Grand Plan（首字大写），指上帝不可言说的计划。“大计划”随简体中文译本。
> 
> (2) 原文为the Garden（首字大写），指伊甸园。
> 
> (3) 《囤积癖》（ _Hoarders_ ），是英国一档真人秀，参与者为热衷收集东西但是不能扔掉，以至于影响到日常生活的囤积癖（compulsive hoarding）患者。
> 
> (4) 红鸢（red kites），是一种食腐猛禽。
> 
> (5) 《知名五人组》（ _The Famous Five_ ），是童书作家Enid Blyton笔下的少年探险团的故事，简中译本译成《世界第一少年侦探团》。
> 
> (6) 女贞（privet），一种常做树篱的灌木。下文的“大规模谋杀植物”的原文是mass herbicide；herbicide一般只指除草剂，但这里或是对mass homicide（大规模杀人）的类推，因此作此翻译。
> 
> (7) 《这才是我说的音乐》（ _Now That's What I Call Music!_ ），是一套从1983年起发行的流行音乐唱片集。
> 
> (8) 是Meat Loaf在1993年发布的歌曲 _I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)_ 的歌词。


	2. Chapter 2

_2013_ _年，九月_

西西里在夏末如同天堂一样，八月的酷暑过去，轻柔的微风和凉夜接踵而来。

他看着克鲁利，注意着他认出这个地方的迹象，但克鲁利喜欢他们租下的可爱小别墅，享受美酒、食物和馥郁的空气——这就是亚茨拉菲尔所看见的一切；还有爱，一直以来都是爱，就像温暖的海水在海崖下边的乱石滩上起伏一样，拍打着亚茨拉菲尔的膝头。

他们会走到这一步吗，他想道，如果克鲁利没有被丢进人类生活的循环之中的话？噢，不是说他从没感到克鲁利对他深切的感情，在这之前，不是说他从没感到在过去五千五百多年之中形成的纽带。不是说他在内心深处不知道，他在意克鲁利多过一切造物。他也不能否认他心里对这一切的本质其实一清二楚，而且已经花了几年、几个世纪，试图理解天使和恶魔之间怎么会产生爱。

但呼之以其真名是不安全的；陪伴彼此超过几个小时，抛弃他们小心经营的“形势所迫的盟友”的伪装都是不安全的。或许现在的一切也不够安全，亚茨拉菲尔对克鲁利终有一死的存在的寻找与触碰也不够安全，因为人类太脆弱了，天堂也不会同情；但现在犹豫已经来不及了，他还能做的只有在即将到来的风暴面前紧紧攫住一切。

他想过。他想过他是不是本来不会有了解这一切的机会：亲吻克鲁利的愉悦，把他拥在怀里的快乐，做爱带来的强烈快感和难以抑止的放纵。住在一起时经历的小事，无言的默契和悄然成形的共同生活。他想过，要是他不愿放弃这一切（如果你给他一个回到从前、让这几个世纪以来的每件事都不再发生的机会，他会犹豫），这对他的灵魂来说又意味着什么。

但有时，他看着克鲁利走过房间，接着他会被一种渴望淹没，仿佛一种带着尖锐棱角的东西塞住他的喉咙；他想要看见克鲁利抬头看向他时眼睛是如同蛇眼般的金黄，邪恶、通晓一切。他想要听见他说， _天使_ ，带着过去的这几个世纪的分量。听见他说， _我也很想念你。_

克鲁利确实抬头看向他了。虽然他的眼睛还是太像人类，至少它们带着一种恶作剧的许诺，他待在亚茨拉菲尔身边的这五年在其中闪着微光。

“天快黑了，”克鲁利说道，从他躺在里面的那把椅子里直起身子，手臂懒洋洋地围上亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀，把书从他的手上抽了出来。“我们可以在黄昏游个泳。”

“听起来不错。让我先去找找我的泳衣——”

“噢，你不一定需要泳衣，”克鲁利喃喃道，吻着他的脖颈，动作间的暗示让亚茨拉菲尔屏住了呼吸，“那个地方毕竟相当隐蔽。”

“你是想要诱惑我在光天化日之下做一些不轨之事吗？”

“成功了吗？”

他的嘴唇紧贴着亚茨拉菲尔的耳朵，牙齿轻轻擦过他耳垂的轮廓。亚茨拉菲尔颤抖着，闭上眼睛，屏息笑了起来。

“是的，亲爱的，确实如此。”

* * *

_2014_ _年，十二月_

塔德菲尔德总的来说很适合过圣诞，每年的这段时间，这是唯一一个亚茨拉菲尔想去的地方。因为这个地方的气候相当怪异，冬日虽然寒冷，但整日晴朗，地面上总有厚厚一层洁白无瑕的雪。这个村子里也有一种特别的感觉，一种温暖、欢迎、保护着一切的氛围，让他觉得自己回到了一个充满爱意的地方。他搞不明白为什么这儿会有这样的力量与深度，但这个地方在他的心脏痛苦到将要碎裂时让他感到了安慰，在他倒数末日之前的日子时缓解了他的痛苦，这是千真万确的。

那间小屋现在已经焕然一新，完全属于他们了，从花园（——克鲁利已经决定好了，在他的苹果树长得太大之前，要把他们都搬到花园来），到书房（——书房里摆满了书，亚茨拉菲尔最喜欢的旧皮革扶手椅也放了进来），再到厨房（——在他们上次尝试做一顿像样的圣诞节晚餐时，他们把厨房点着了）。他们从附近的园艺中心挑来的圣诞树（在那里被人围着的时候，它看起来并不算很大，但他们拼命把它扛进门时它又显得其大无比）之上，彩灯和金箔闪闪发光。克鲁利从来没想过要在顶端放一个天使，这让亚茨拉菲尔松了一口气；他们摆上树顶的是一颗精美的、立体的银色星星。这是克鲁利在整理他父母的东西的时候在之前从未启封的包裹中找到的，他把它留了下来。

现在，他们对平安夜有人敲门来访已经习以为常。亚茨拉菲尔已经准备好了几杯热巧克力。克鲁利老是觉得这一切实在太腻乎了，但其实在敲门声响第二次之前，他就会在门口等待。亚茨拉菲尔都看在眼里：他看到门前的一群针织帽的时候可是咧嘴笑得相当和善。

“噢别吧，你们又回来啦？”克鲁利靠在门框上哀叹道，夸张地皱起眉头，“你们今年把《马槽歌》 (1)的歌词背全了吗？”

“我们有 _歌词本_ 了，”温斯利戴自豪地嚷道。亚茨拉菲尔觉得他的眼镜比上次见到他的还要更大更圆了。“因为我闷已经大到能认识子了！” (2)

“就认识一些字吧，”布赖恩嘟哝道，犹豫地瞟了一眼他的颂歌小册子，因为放得太久，颜色消退，变得破破烂烂的，好像还被泼上过汽水。“我妈还是不肯告诉我‘处女’是什么。”

扬先生——显然他今年抽签不幸抽到了“成年监护人”的职责——急忙咳嗽了几声。

“现在，男孩们——”

“ _嘿，_ ”佩珀施展出曾经让亚茨拉菲尔都望而却步的怒视，“你 _再说一遍_ ？”

“不好意思，不好意思……我是说，现在，小孩们，你们要做的是唱歌，不是缠着克鲁利先生说个不停。”

亚茨拉菲尔走到门前，把放着马克杯的托盘放在小桌子上。桌子是克鲁利几年前放在门廊里的，就是为了每年的这一刻（虽然他自己不会承认）。亚茨拉菲尔一般在第四首颂歌之后才会把它们端出来，因为巧克力应该是需要时间放凉的；不过，他一点都不会为自己小施奇迹确保它们送到兴奋的小手中时温度正好而感到愧疚。

“我们整周都在等你们来，”亚茨拉菲尔鼓励道。说真的：他听过比这唱得好得多的圣诞歌曲，但这四个老是唱不整齐的尖嗓子歌喉却让他感到无可比拟的快乐。“来吧，第一首是什么？”

三个小孩望向第四个。亚当·扬已经六岁，个头却不算高，他的圆脸和鬈发也不该有什么威严，但不知怎的，另外几个孩子总是等待他发号施令。

“《牧羊人》(3)，”亚当不容置辩地说，“但唱真的歌词，好吧，各位？”

“怎么，不洗袜子了？” (4) 克鲁利说，冲着布赖恩眨了眨眼。“真可惜。”

一开始他们开始又重来了好几次，而且亚茨拉菲尔几乎可以肯定他听见了一些不太标准的歌词，不过那也有可能只是佩珀。佩珀坚信一些词就该照她的念法来念，哪怕整个世界都不同意她也不为所动。

（亚茨拉菲尔听到这类改编老是会很想笑，很大程度上是因为他知道加百列对此 _深恶痛绝_ 。基督的降世真的并不是按照人类两千年来所说的那样进行的。如果你向加百列状似无辜地询问伯利恒和巴比伦有什么区别 (5)，他保证能气得冒烟。）

《马槽歌》是下一首，虽然是一首曲调柔和的曲子，却被唱得热情高涨，还飙了很多没什么必要的高音；接着是《铃儿响叮当》；接着是《叮当欢乐颂》，这首唱得不太顺利，因为在唱“gloria”那一句的时候，他们几个谁都不知道该什么时候喊停。扬先生出面干预的时候，克鲁利已经憋笑憋得浑身发抖了。(6)

亚茨拉菲尔把热巧克力分发出去，每个杯子里都放了小棉花糖和薄荷糖拐杖。孩子们喃喃地说着谢谢，然后满意地小口喝起来。克鲁利不知道从哪里掏出一瓶威士忌，趁孩子们不注意递了过去；扬先生感激地接了过来，加到了自己的杯子里。

（他比克鲁利要年轻一些，但不知道为什么，很难想象他是一位 _亚瑟_ 。他是那种一出生就是一位“先生”的人。）

这一切都如此完美，如此脆弱而转瞬即逝，在这一切简单的快乐之中，亚茨拉菲尔悄悄地看着克鲁利低声逗弄孩子们，而他们冲他大笑，扯着他的袖子让他注意听他们说话；亚茨拉菲尔感到一种疼痛，就像一只冰冷的手攫住他的心脏。

_还有五年。怎么已经过去了这么长时间？_

他意识到亚当在皱着眉头盯着他。他赶紧控制自己的表情，让自己不再透露任何想法。

“那你想要什么圣诞礼物？”他问。六岁小孩很容易被这个话题转移注意力。

亚当的眼睛亮了起来，他深吸一口气。

“ _我想要，_ ”他开始了，“一只真的会吼的恐龙还有一个能在天花板上投出星星的台灯还有一把 _激光剑_ 还有 _轮滑鞋_ 还有一只 _小狗_ 还有——”

“‘ _我想要_ ’永远都得不到，亚当，”扬先生叹了口气，皱起眉头责备道，“现在，拜托，我们说的是 _现实的期望_ ……”

亚当转过头去，用大大的、充满期望的眼睛盯着他父亲。这是一个能把一切用想象力把一切现实的期望都变得更好的孩子。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔四目对视。克鲁利看起来太自鸣得意了，亚茨拉菲尔假装瞪他：好吧，之前觉得不应该买一包夜光星星的 _确实_ 是他自己，而坚持这对亚当来说会是完美礼物的 _确实_ 是克鲁利。

“这倒提醒了我，”亚茨拉菲尔说，把自己的马克杯放了下来，然后走到客厅的圣诞树旁，“我们确实为你们每个人都准备了一些小礼物……”

在地球上的这么多年，他给了有求于他的人无数祝福，给了身处绝境的人无数希望，但他相当确定，和在平安夜给一群兴奋的六岁孩子每人一件礼物相比，他从来没有带给过其他人如此巨大的快乐。

或许也并非从来没有。他们离开之后，门严实地关上了；克鲁利双手捧着他的脸，吻了他。

“我说真的，每年我们做这个的时候，你都要 _发光_ 了，”他低声说，“真是个圣诞节天使啊，你？”

亚茨拉菲尔的心脏痛楚地缩了一下。他努力笑了一声，尽管他自己听来都显得干涩。

“我算不上什么天使。”

就这样脱口而出：太过真诚，太过疲惫，没有一点掩饰。克鲁利开始皱眉。亚茨拉菲尔把他拉进怀里吻他，直到他在亚茨拉菲尔的双臂之间变得顺从而渴求。

屋外开始下雪。

* * *

_2015_ _年，十月_

亚茨拉菲尔开始觉得来罗马是个错误。他本想再来看一次，这一次有克鲁利在旁，但他没考虑到他还有这么多对这个地方的回忆。在那么长的一段时间里，罗马都是 _那座_ 城市，至少在世界的这个部分是如此。那时天堂和地狱都忙于宗教统治，导致在他和克鲁利漫长过往中的那段时间，他们偶遇的次数最为频繁。他们一起吃过牡蛎，不止一次（克鲁利慢慢开始喜欢吃牡蛎了，这让亚茨拉菲尔很高兴）；他们对饮，去澡堂，一同带着一种糟糕的迷恋注视着这个曾经辉煌的帝国自己四分五裂。

他本以为他会乐意带克鲁利去他们以前常去的地方，再一次向他介绍这里的一切，但是一旦共同记忆不复存在，这里的景色就似乎变得模糊，这座城市也就变成了自身往事的怠倦残影。当然，现代的罗马有它自己的魅力，但亚茨拉菲尔来到这里是为了走过古罗马的遗迹，追寻曾经承载着一个帝国生命的血脉，然而眼下，他发现自己看到的不过是一具骸骨。

克鲁利似乎对这一切足够满意了，但亚茨拉菲尔不得不谨防失言，于是每当一天过去，他心中那种浑噩而晦暗的悲伤就增长一分。他尽量不显露出来，但他发现自己凝视着废墟和逐渐消褪的遗迹，想着世界上的每一座城市不久就会变成这个样子。

最近他想到一个疯狂的计划，他的思绪一遍又一遍返回到那里，尽管他知道这无济于事。在世界末日之前，他能把克鲁利带 _走_ 吗，带到别的地方？在地球上，没有一个地方能真正逃脱哈米吉多顿，但这颗星球本身能够活下来，尽管是以一具惨淡的空壳。亚茨拉菲尔能不能把他藏在一个隐秘的深洞里，为他建造一处避难所，天堂地狱之间的战争不会波及，连接任统治世界的敌基督都不会看它一眼？

（但然后呢？最终，克鲁利会死。他的灵魂会怎么样呢，如果他活过了最后的终结？再说，他会想要那样活着吗，瑟缩在晦暗里，再也看不见星星？）

“嘿，”克鲁利轻轻碰了碰他的手；亚茨拉菲尔从思绪中挣脱，回到当下。“你还好吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔咬住嘴唇，视线越过广场，看着傍晚的人群。

“我玩得没有想象中那么高兴，”他最终承认。

克鲁利轻轻嗤了一声。“是啊，我注意到了。”

“抱歉，我亲爱的——”

“那不如离开？”克鲁利靠进他的椅子，拿起酒杯，他在微笑，但语气是严肃的。“整理一下东西，换个地方待到假期结束？”

“我以为你在这儿很高兴。”

“还好。我喜欢这儿的酒。但我更喜欢陪伴，说真的，我有陪伴就够了。”

亚茨拉菲尔张嘴想说不行，但又停了下来。为什么不行？为什么他们 _不该_ 去自己想去的地方？为什么他们不该把这一切灰暗的游魂与早已不能复寻的夜晚抛在身后？

“你有什么想法吗？”他发觉自己问道。

克鲁利耸了耸肩。

“我不知道，经常旅行的人是你。威尼斯？威尼斯应该是个好地方，对吧？”

“没错。”亚茨拉菲尔感到一种重担倏然离开了他，“确实没错。那是个很好的地方。”

（他们从来没有一起去过那个地方。但有一次，在十六世纪一次狂欢节的庆典中，他做过这样怅然的白日梦——或许他会碰见一个带着蛇形面具、穿黑衣的身影，没人知道他会认出他，也没人知道他根本不该与他交谈。）

“那就来吧，”克鲁利喝完最后一口酒，起身伸出手来，“我们会旅馆去，然后做一些安排？”

亚茨拉菲尔可以自己站起来，但他还是握住克鲁利的手，让他把自己带往他所选择的地方。

* * *

_2016_ _年，三月_

克鲁利很紧张，紧张到一直回避亚茨拉菲尔的眼神，还老是忘记他们刚刚在聊什么。上一次克鲁利在他身边这么慌张已经是很久以前的事了，亚茨拉菲尔几乎已经相信再也不会发生这种事。他不喜欢这样，不停焦虑地回想为什么会这样，但他想不起来过去几周发生过什么。克鲁利的梦没有变得更为频繁，他们也没有谈论任何一个亚茨拉菲尔不敢涉足的话题。

他试图巧妙地找出答案，但克鲁利要么没有听明白他的问题，要么就是极尽回避，亚茨拉菲尔判断不出来究竟是两者中的哪一个。他开始觉得自己需要采取一些极端措施了（比如直接问克鲁利发生了什么事），但就在这时，克鲁利终于在几杯酒之后鼓起勇气直奔主题。

“我只是在想，”他们正在谈论泰特美术馆的最新展览，突然克鲁利前言不搭后语地说，“呃，你看，就是，我是说，我在 _想_ ，好吧，不是——”

他似乎被自己的舌头绊住了。亚茨拉菲尔努力不让自己屏住呼吸，他上下打量着克鲁利：他斜靠在扶手椅里边，眼睛决绝地盯着天花板。他尽量不让自己去猜测克鲁利到底在 _想_ 些什么。时间已经长到他开始注意到亚茨拉菲尔不会变老了吗？亚茨拉菲尔终于说了什么绝对不可能的话，导致他开始怀疑了吗？难道克鲁利找到了最近几封天堂寄给亚茨拉菲尔的命令？他非常确定自己一看见它们出现在厨房桌子上就赶紧把它们藏好了。

克鲁利又喝了一口酒，然后发现自己把酒喝完了，看着酒杯的眼神好像它背叛了他。不知道第几次，亚茨拉菲尔希望他还能走那条捷径，打个响指重新斟满它。眼下，他不敢去拿酒瓶，因为那有可能会打破这个瞬间，让克鲁利又开始遮遮掩掩。

“我只是觉得——或许你也有在考虑，你知道，或许我应该——不是说真的应该当回事，我觉得，但或许——应该——我想——”

他又一次绊住了，无比沮丧地哼了一声。

“拜托告诉我你知道我想说什么，”他最后说，抬头无助地瞥了亚茨拉菲尔一眼。

亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头，非常困惑。克鲁利抿紧了嘴，突然蹭地站直了，抓过半空的酒瓶。亚茨拉菲尔看着他重新斟满杯子，然后喝了一大口。

“我是在想，”克鲁利死死盯着地毯，好像要把它的花纹背下来，“你有没有考虑过。就哪怕一次。考虑过。结婚？”

上帝啊，亚茨拉菲尔希望他能更好地控制自己的表情，更好地掩饰自己的震惊。他们相处了这么多年，克鲁利已经能够轻松把他看透。克鲁利冲他看了一眼，就瑟缩了一下，慌忙从椅子里站起身，差点把酒给洒了，在他们之间空出一段距离，仿佛他出于某种原因突然非常需要检查一下窗台上的植物。

“好吧，好吧，那就是不行，没关系，就像我刚说的，我只是在想，真的没什么大不了——”

“克鲁利——”

“呃，等一下，我手机好像响了——”

克鲁利逃进了厨房。亚茨拉菲尔一动不动地坐了一会，直到他又能呼吸了，脑海中翻涌的漩涡终于停息。他开始考虑结婚。

他考虑道：这会是一种亵渎，当然了，天使和人类——这个人类曾经是个恶魔！——让上帝将他们永远联结。

（难道会比他们之间已经存在的一切更为渎神？上帝不是看见一切、知晓一切、参与一切的吗？）

他考虑道：这会是不公平的，因为他不知道真相，因为我会发凡人的誓，这誓言甚至不适用于我。

（难道会比他现在这样与克鲁利一同生活更不公平？他不是已经在假装自己是个人类，还向克鲁利隐瞒了他所有的前世？）

他考虑道：这是不诚实的，他不能在只剩下三年的时候承诺一生的时间。

（难道会比终日说谎更不诚实？省略真相也是一种谎言。难道会比对克鲁利隐瞒不可逆转的天启更不诚实？）

他考虑道：这会让他陷入危险。

（难道比克鲁利现在的处境更为危险？加百列随时都可能撞破这一切。难道会比天空变暗、大海沸腾更为危险？）

他考虑道：我不能。

（为什么？）

这是人类才会做的事。不是为恶魔或天使准备的。对他们来说，事情不是这样的。

（我想知道，真的有恶魔或天使尝试过吗？）

到头来，婚姻 _确实_ 是人类自己的事。噢，他们或许让在天之父祝福他们的结合，但他们有一百种恳求神恩的方法。谁知道上帝对每一对（也有可能多于两个）将彼此生命联结在一起的人类是怎么想的呢？他们中有一些甚至没有提及上帝。他们中有一些只是将信任托付给前方的路，他们宁愿携手面对它。

（多聪明啊，这群人类。如此聪明，如此富于同情心，在他们想要的时候。他们向彼此伸出援手，一次又一次，即便这会灼伤他们自己。伸出援手，永不离弃。直到分给他们的那一小部分永恒的终结。）

_我会和你结婚，你知道的。如果允许我们这样的人结婚的话。_

亚茨拉菲尔站起身，走进厨房。克鲁利站在柜台边，喝着一杯水，神情沮丧，看起来是决定在不久的将来要喝很多很多酒，正在尽最大努力提前缓解不可避免的宿醉。他的手机一直放在身后的口袋里，亚茨拉菲尔很确定它根本就没被拿出来过。

“我没有拒绝。”

克鲁利怔住了。他紧紧地抓住了玻璃杯，亚茨拉菲尔都能看见他的指节发白。

“但你还没有考虑过，”他低声说。他之前用手抓过头发了；现在它无比散乱地披在他的肩头。“对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔穿过房间，从克鲁利的手中抽出玻璃杯，与他十指交握。他开始用另一只手梳理克鲁利蓬乱的头发。

“我没有，”他承认，“但你知道，我有时有些……太慢了，会跟不上你，亲爱的。”

克鲁利哼笑出声。

“不管怎样吧，”克鲁利说，把亚茨拉菲尔拉进怀里，紧紧抱着他，他的嗓音终于开始放松了。“就像我说的，我只是在想。没有在问你。只是，你知道。想要谈谈。”

亚茨拉菲尔想，这恐怕永远不会 _不_ 让他屏住呼吸：得以听见他爱和耐心的深度；得以明白不管他走得多慢，克鲁利总是乐于等待。

“克鲁利。”

“嗯？”

“问我吧。”

克鲁利很快地吸了一口气，手在亚茨拉菲尔身后抓紧了他的衬衫。

“和我结婚？”

“好，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声回答。然后，半是大笑，半是抽泣：“但别去教堂，我想。”

* * *

_2017_ _年，四月_

克鲁利过了好一会才注意到。这很自然，因为婚礼这天他们忙得出奇，有数不清的小细节需要处理。他们从小屋花园里的小小接待处溜到一旁的时候，他才发现。他对着亚茨拉菲尔的手皱起眉头。

“你的戒指呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔举起左手，他新的金戒在傍晚阳光之下闪烁。克鲁利的表情一瞬间柔和了，仿佛变得感动得无以复加；他拉过亚茨拉菲尔的右手，碰了碰他没戴戒指的小指。

“另一个戒指，我是说。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着那个本属于他一直戴着的图章戒指的空缺。从 **最初** 起，从他降临到地球上的那一刻，他就一直戴着它。它不是像那把剑一样赋予给他的，也不是像他的躯体一样分配给他的。并没有人命令他戴着它，以示他对天堂的忠诚。他自己选择了它，选择了它的重量和光泽，选择了它作为贴身的标志，佩戴它作为忠诚的誓言。他从来没有摘下过它，直到今天早晨。

“我想要……把它留在过去，”他说，与克鲁利十指交握，渴求地看着他，有那么一点激动与惊异，有那么一点彻头彻尾地陷入了爱河。“现在似乎是很好的机会。”

“你确定吗？自从我遇到你那天起你就一直戴着它。你知道你是可以戴两个戒指的，对吧？”

他调笑的语气里有一丝忧虑，想要确定亚茨拉菲尔不是在做出不必要的牺牲。亚茨拉菲尔吻了他，部分是让他闭嘴，但更主要的原因是他情不自禁。

晚些时候，太阳已经落山（但夜晚依然奇迹般温暖宜人，很不像四月变幻无常的天气）；人们开始跳舞，亚茨拉菲尔只出于礼节必要稍稍参与一会，然后立刻逃离。克鲁利对自己的形象没有什么顾虑，而且他是负责放歌单的，所以亚茨拉菲尔只好一个人安静地坐着，在那天这还是第一次。他不在意。夜色很美，人们非常和善，都为他们感到高兴。有那么一会儿，他几乎可以假装他是真正的人类，眼前还有几十年的时间可以享受。

他的肘侧一阵窸窣，一头蓬松的卷发出现在桌子上方。亚当·扬爬上他旁边的座位。

“过了你的睡觉时间了吧？”亚茨拉菲尔笑着问道。

“特殊奖励，”亚当冲他咧嘴笑了。然后他的表情变得严肃起来。“你为什么难过？”

亚茨拉菲尔呛住了。他迅速移开目光。

“我不难过。你为什么会这么觉得？”

“你一直都很难过。”亚当直截了当地说。“哪怕在你快乐的时候，有一点点的你还是感到难过。我本来以为今天或许会有所不同，但你还是一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔屏住呼吸，盯着亚当看了好一会。他才八岁，因为总在树林和田野里跑来跑去，身上有一种活泼的优雅；还有那种驱使着他去阅读、想象与质询的敏锐的智慧。

“我解释不了。”亚茨拉菲尔最后说。“如果我能改变它，我当然会，但既然我不能……”

他转头去找克鲁利，看见他正在跳一种集体舞蹈，看起来需要不停挥舞手臂、摇摆臀部。他不由自主地微笑起来，同时感到胸中涌起一阵悲哀。对于这个年纪的孩子来说，亚当的洞察力太强了。

出于一时冲动，他继续道：“亚当，我能问你一件事吗？”

亚当耸了耸肩。“行啊。”

“ _他_ 快乐吗？”

他又看了一眼克鲁利，看见他这回也在四处张望。他们的视线穿过花园相遇，克鲁利的笑容仿佛这个世界上除了他们再无旁人。

“是的，”亚当说，“他是快乐的。”

“那就够了。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，看着克鲁利向他走来，“对我来说就足够了。”

* * *

_2018_ _年，九月_

只是个小事故。本可能糟糕很多倍。亚茨拉菲尔清楚地知道本可能有多糟糕，因为是他安排了一切糟糕的事情才没有发生；他觉得那以后过去的几个小时里他的心率都没有恢复正常。

“我没事，”克鲁利第一百次说道。

他确实没事，只是有一些擦伤、一些淤青，扭伤了手腕。如果他以六种其他可能的方式摔下车，如果那个开普锐斯的鲁莽 _混蛋_ 在撞到他之后没有转开足够的距离，如果那辆往对面开的面包车的刹车稍微不那么灵敏，如果它的司机反应没那么快……

如果事故发生在任何别的地方，而不是书店门口，如果亚茨拉菲尔不是正好望出窗外……

“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利叹了口气，皱着眉从座位里站了起来，“你还没有加水。”

亚茨拉菲尔意识到，他确实是在盯着茶杯里滴水未沾的茶包。他不知道水是什么时候开的，但水壶已经不再冒热气了。

“抱歉，我——”

克鲁利从身后拥抱了他，把下巴搭在亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀上。

“我想是时候扔掉这辆摩托车了，”克鲁利轻声说，“是吗？ ”克鲁利几乎不开摩托车了，改开宾利；现在除了名头，这辆车已经完全是他的了。他甚至大费周章，在不损坏老式仪表盘的情况下安进了车载音乐播放器。克鲁利用他的手机做一些聪明的小把戏，按一些按键就可以播放他们想听的音乐。他给亚茨拉菲尔准备了特别的歌单。亚茨拉菲尔每次看到它们的名字（“很老的音乐”，“真的很老的音乐”，“老到iTunes上都找不到我只好自己刻录下来的音乐”）都会想笑。

克鲁利几乎不开摩托车了，但他只是去采购一些东西，很快就回来，他不想费劲找停车位……

一切有可能在那时迅速终结。

亚茨拉菲尔并没有意识到自己在哭，直到克鲁利告诉他别哭了。他让他转过身来，紧紧地抱住他，一只手抚过他的背，就像受伤的是亚茨拉菲尔一样。

“没事了。我没事。如果我再看到那个挂着海关牌照的混蛋开上我们这条街——”

“哦，别担心，他已经开始行前三思了，”亚茨拉菲尔肯定地说道，咬牙切齿，“我肯定他再也不会超速驾驶了。 _而且_ 还开始为更好的道路安全措施做宣传。”

在亚茨拉菲尔的发梢旁，克鲁利哼地笑了出声。他自己那时也心有余悸，但他已经将与死亡亲密接触的那一刻、那句脖颈之后冰冷的低语推至一旁。人类都是这样做的。亚茨拉菲尔希望自己也能做到这一点。他希望自己能停止想象会发生什么——无论是哪一种情况——如果他没有注意的话……

他颤抖了一下，克鲁利的双臂搂得更紧了一些。

“很高兴你还没有对人的善良本性失去信心，”克鲁利说，“我自己总觉得这样的人不会改变。”

他们确实不太会改变，很不幸；但是如果他们发现自己在接下来的几个星期里都会梦见天使的盛怒和上帝的审判，他们不改变都难。或许这样做不太光彩。或许天使不应该这么做。谁知道呢？也许亚茨拉菲尔是在把这个男人从他一生肮脏自私的小小罪恶中拯救出来，让他免于毫不自觉地走上被诅咒的道路。

但不会有一生了，对吧？现在，只剩不到一年了。如果克鲁利今天死在那里，又有什么关系呢？他们的时间怎么说都不够了。

当然有关系。亚茨拉菲尔发觉自己的眼泪喷涌而出，无法抑制，发觉自己几乎是在枕着克鲁利的肩膀抽泣。

“嘿，”克鲁利现在听起来很担心，甚至有点慌张，“别这样。没事的，亚茨拉菲尔。你想的事都没有发生。你不能总是担心那些没有发生的事情。”

当然，他不能向他解释。在他们待在他们自己的厨房里，一如往常地拥抱着彼此的时候，一切平静。他不能向他解释，并不是那些 _没有_ 发生的事情在把他撕碎。他不能向他解释，他想的事 _一定会_ 发生，最后期限正在无法避免地迫近。他不能向他解释，像一头车头灯前的鹿一样无助地等待着终结是有多么痛苦。

一定能找到什么。一定有什么他还没有想到。一定还有别的事他可以 _试一试_ ……

他控制住自己的呼吸，强忍住眼泪。

“我想你是对的，”他用嘶哑的声音勉强说道，“但是，是的，我想你以后还是不要骑摩托了。”

克鲁利有些颤抖地笑了，在他的太阳穴上吻了一下。

“我再也不会抱怨停车了。”

* * *

_2019_ _年，八月_

都不够。永远都不够。 _时间_ 就是不够。几个月来，亚茨拉菲尔等到克鲁利睡着，就会下楼溜进书店，找出他的秘密笔记和私人藏书，花几个小时细读，搜寻着他可能错过的证据，搜寻着对克鲁利的人类生命的可能解释。

他研究天启，重读《启示录》，一知半解地阅读预言。克鲁利教过他，所以他也用上了互联网，但大部分他找到的东西都毫无用处，只是人类给其他人类讲述故事，虚构与真实混杂难辨。他买来更多的书，熬夜扫读，在看见百叶窗里透过早晨阳光时又赶忙把它们藏好。

这一切都不够。

但一定能找到什么。 _一定_ 能找到什么。上帝为什么要这么做，把一个充满生命和可能的世界弃掷，把这么多生灵、这么多爱毁掉？孩子们怎么办呢？鲸鱼们怎么办呢？克鲁利又该怎么办？——他被如此残忍地剥夺了他本来所是（不是一次，而是两次；他一开始又究竟是为什么堕落？），被抛进了一个亚茨拉菲尔的智慧无法解开的谜题。

天使的祈祷，和凡人的祈祷是两回事。天使不会心存幻想，觉得自己在和上帝直接对话。传话从一人到另一人，等级分明。亚茨拉菲尔祈祷时，在自己画出的圈中跪下，点上蜡烛；这就和拨打一个号码、等人来接听是一样的。

至少曾经如此，但现在不是了。现在，他发觉自己在用一种此前从未有过的方式祈祷，用一种太像人类的方式祈祷。有时沉默，有时则大声说出口来。有时愤怒，有时恳切，有时则伴随着眼泪。

_为什么？为什么？为什么？_

他知道这类问题会得到怎样的答案。他再也不在意了。堕落不会比失去克鲁利更糟，不会比失去一切更糟。如果只是要求一种同情、一种 _问责_ ，就会受到堕落的惩罚……或许路西法一直以来并没有错。

（就他能判断的，他没有堕落。他几乎感到失望。他几乎感到愤怒。但大部分时候，他感到害怕。每个小时过去，深切而无望的恐惧就膨胀一分。）

有一天早晨，因为末日将至的焦虑，他研究得太久了，听到克鲁利在楼上已经有动静，不得不手忙脚乱地把书藏起来，把上了铰链的书架推回原位。他跑上楼回到书房，想要装作自己是在早上突然想要找一本书，但克鲁利抓住了他的手；他太过激动的解释停了下来。

“我很担心你，”克鲁利说，他的拇指扫过亚茨拉菲尔的手背，目光探寻着亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，“要是出了什么事，你会告诉我的吧？”

“没出什么事，”亚茨拉菲尔回答。这个谎言堵住了他的喉咙，让他几乎窒息。现在，每一刻都是等待斧头最终落下的恐惧与痛苦。“我只是……”

克鲁利看起来并不相信他，但他还是把他拉进怀中，紧紧抱着他。这个拥抱持续了太长时间，他们都不能假装这只是一次平常的早晨拥抱。

“我得去办点事，”亚茨拉菲尔说，突然之间做出了决定。“我整个上午都会在外面，我想。”

“在星期天？”星期天他们都是一起度过的。“你想要我跟着一起去吗？”

“不，今天不行。”

“好吧。”克鲁利吻了他的脸颊，他的嘴角，然后有那么一瞬，他们嘴唇相贴，“那午餐时见。”

亚茨拉菲尔不想让克鲁利担心下去，立刻逃离了。他乘地铁去了道林的大房子，扭曲了他周遭的现实，溜过人类保安和恶魔保镖的身边，找到那个在一周以内就会毁灭世界的孩子。

沃洛克·道林三天之后就十一岁了。他似乎和他的手机粘在了一起，在打某种电子游戏，手机不停发出闪光和爆响。他的脸上有一种忿忿不平，因为他太习惯我行我素，才刚开始慢慢意识到这个世界比他所轻信的要复杂得多。他曾经如此热爱的玩具已经放到了一边——或许是被拿走了？——而他的房间里装满了翻都没翻开的书，和一些模型组装箱，它们打开之后没多久就丢了一些虽小但至关重要的零件。他们想在他身上培养出一种具体的智力，想让他用一种具体的方式使用他的大脑。他只想交到一些喜欢他的朋友，和不是他父亲给的钱。

 _请不要动手，_ 亚茨拉菲尔前来对他说。 _你现在一定已经知道自己是谁了。你一定已经感到它将要来临。别动手，别毁掉一切。难道你不想知道以后都会发生什么吗？_

但沃洛克只是怒视着他的手机，脑袋里是即将步入青春期的混乱叛逆，他觉得自己被自己信任的人背叛了，对什么都提不起兴趣。以后都会发生什么？还有什么事能有趣到值得一想？

亚茨拉菲尔没有现身，就此离开，惊惶到几乎抬不动脚，恐惧让他不能呼吸。沃洛克·道林身上并没有特别地狱的特征，但某种程度上说，这更糟糕：他是个人类，至少在他自己的脑海中是个人类，他有一切人类的缺陷与不足，忿恨时会一时冲动，又有极为强烈的欲求。有恩典在他之内吗？或许吧，但亚茨拉菲尔早就不相信它的重量能抵过这个世界。这个世界旋转了六千年，所有夏娃的后代都被它背负。

他沉重的双腿自作主张，把他带回了家。他开门走了进去，只希望忘记一切，但又清楚这一次他无法逃脱自己的思绪。

他怔在原地。

那个上了铰链的书架，本该挡住他的秘密房间，现在却大开着。几本预言书掉落在地。发生了什么再清楚不过：克鲁利站在房间中间，背对着亚茨拉菲尔，看着房间里面的东西。

亚茨拉菲尔感到一阵剧烈的耳鸣，冷热交织着穿过他，仿佛他正在坠落。

“克鲁利——”

克鲁利惊跳起来，猛地转过身。他脸色苍白，双眼大睁，他肩膀的弧度和看向亚茨拉菲尔的眼神里仿佛带着恐惧。

“这——这是什么？”他呛出一句，一只手狂乱地比划着他身后的整个房间，“亚茨拉菲尔，这儿他妈的都是什么？”

他可以把他的记忆取走，亚茨拉菲尔模糊地想道，他可以直接伸进克鲁利的脑袋，把他在暗门后面看到的一切统统拿走。接着他可以把他带上楼，假装什么都没有发生，让克鲁利眼中慌乱的难以置信就此消失。

他可以……他可以……

到头来，他什么都做不了。他做不了任何事情。他终究会重蹈覆辙、毁掉一切，终究会像被封在焦油里的苍蝇一样、像一位竟胆敢质问的天使一样做无谓的挣扎。无论如何，一切都已经结束了。要么是在现在，要么是一个星期之后，他最终总会失去一切。他会失去克鲁利，他已经失去他那么多次，而他一直以来都非常清楚，他总会再次失去他。他会失去一切。 _一切_ 。

世界变得黑暗，他耳中的噪音变成了轰鸣，最后的时日好像提前到来了——

“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利的手放上他的肩膀，然后抚上他的背。他的嗓音因为疑惑而发紧，但他的双手把亚茨拉菲尔拉进怀里时又是如此温柔：“深呼吸，sweetheart，没事的，会没事的——”

克鲁利几乎不用爱称，亚茨拉菲尔才是从不惮滥用它们的那个（ _我最亲爱的，my darling_ ）。为什么现在是克鲁利在安慰 _他_ ？为什么克鲁利还在这儿，还紧紧地拥抱着他，哪怕谎言和背弃筑成的高墙正在他身边纷纷坍塌？

他暂时还没有回答任何问题，只是做了克鲁利要他做的事：呼吸。他吸进克鲁利的气息，感到克鲁利的身体像一根弦一样绷紧，但也感到他的耐心，仿佛他永远愿意等待，仿佛他是一口汩汩涌出爱和信任的井。

“对不起，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说道，听见他自己的声音变得破碎。他从克鲁利的肩膀上抬起头来，看着已经无处可藏的秘密。“我——”

“告诉我就好，”克鲁利回答道，颤抖而急切，“拜托。告诉我发生了什么。为什么你有——你 _怎么会_ 有这，这些东西——这都是什么意思——”

亚茨拉菲尔再次紧紧拥抱了一下他，然后轻轻脱身。他想了想，锁上了书店的门，拉下百叶窗。然后他深吸一口气，展开了他的翅膀。这对神圣的造物，在昏暗的屋内发出微光，昭示着他真正的身份，不用多余的言语来加以解释。

克鲁利向后踉跄了一步，双眼惊讶地睁大了，目瞪口呆地看着他。亚茨拉菲尔努力不因他的震惊而退缩，他一动不动、不出一声地站着，让他注视，让他明白。他一直盯着地板，不敢看见克鲁利的表情；或许是恐惧，或许是震惊，总之亲近和爱意会被虔敬的惊叹所替代。

很长一段时间里，谁都没有出声。

“它——它们本来就是这样的么？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，不禁抬起头来。克鲁利盯着他的翅膀，微微皱着眉头。

“怎样？”

“乱七八糟的？这些羽毛全都——”

亚茨拉菲尔险些滑了一跤，然后在颤抖和震撼之中重新站稳了。

“ _乱七八糟的？_ ”他重复道，声音高了一个八度，“我在给你看我的 _翅膀_ 结果你的第一反应就是 _这个_ ？”

克鲁利很没办法地耸了耸肩，眼睛还在亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀以上游移，嘴角极微、极微地翘起了一点，仿佛感到有些好笑。

“我不知道，你，呃，难道不该梳理羽毛吗，还是怎样？有专门给翅膀准备的梳子这种东西吗？我只是想——不是说我经常能想到天使，你知道——但我会觉得这些羽毛总该整齐光滑一点——”

“不是 _所有_ 人都会花几个小时 _梳毛_ ——”

克鲁利猛地看向他的眼睛。他嘴角的弧度舒展开来，变成一个微笑。他开始大笑起来。而亚茨拉菲尔觉得仿佛是 _自己_ 看见宇宙向他展现了真相，仿佛克鲁利才是揭开真面目的那一位。他发出一声哽咽，向前走了一步。克鲁利接住了他，捧住他的脸吻他，而亚茨拉菲尔颤抖着接受了这个吻，任凭眼泪从他的脸颊上流下。

“好了，”克鲁利说，让他们的额头靠在一起，“我有问题想问。很多问题。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖地笑了起来。

“当然，”他低声回答。“你总是有很多问题。我不确定我能给你答案。但我会尽力而为。”

* * *

_大地的一切吐息之中，_  
_再没有其他的香气这般馥郁；_  
_但既然那芒刺使他退却，_  
_他就永远不能将这玫瑰求取。_

——《窄路》，安妮·勃朗特

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) Away in a Manger，常译成《马槽歌》，是英国流传最广的圣诞颂歌之一（[网易云](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1488459525)，[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbQpEdwGEXo)）。平安夜，会有一队人挨家挨户上门唱圣诞颂歌的习俗（叫做carolling），而唱颂歌的人（caroller）则会收到食物、钱之类的礼物。这就是前文为什么说克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔“对平安夜有人敲门来访已经习以为常”。后文说，克鲁利买来小桌子专门让亚茨拉菲尔在门旁放热巧克力，也就是为这个习俗准备的。
> 
> (2) 原文为“Cuz we're big enuff to unnerstand the words now!”，是孩子的口齿不清。
> 
> (3) 《牧羊人》，原文为While Shepherds Watched，或称While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks，常译成《牧人闻信》，也是一首传统的圣诞颂歌（[网易云](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1366961150)，[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvegJ3wRLFE)）。
> 
> (4) 《牧人闻信》的第一句歌词，while shepherds watched their flocks by night（当牧人在晚上看守羊群），会被孩子唱成while shepherds washed their socks by night（当牧人在晚上洗袜子），然后把整个第一节歌词都改编掉。这个在孩子之间口耳相传的恶搞版本源远流长，能追溯到二十世纪初。
> 
> (5) 伯利恒（Bethlehem）是圣经中说的基督降世之地。巴比伦（Babylon）在圣经中则是不义之城，是对神的拒绝与藐视的象征。
> 
> (6) 《叮当欢乐颂》，即Ding Dong Merrily on High，也是一首传统圣诞颂歌。这首歌的每一节最后都有拉丁文的迭句Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis! (=Glory! Hosanna in the highest!) ，其中Gloria里的o会回旋下行，拖得很长很长。有点难解释，听一下（[网易云](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=17723782)，[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg5fvM2Gk28)）就知道了（。


End file.
